Aran (MySims Islanders Wii)
Master Aran appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He owns and runs the Martial Arts School & Dojo on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Aran is one of the best Martial Arts expert in the whole world. He runs the local Martial Arts School and Dojo where you can go to practice the arts, including: Sim-Fu, Sim-kwondo, and many more. Where he's not teaching or practicing in his School or Dojo, he is out having fun with friends. So when you're in a sticky situation in the future, you can think back to your time in the Dojo, and use it to your advantage and be a ninja! Tasks Task 1 - Equipment, Equipment, Equipment Requirements: Training Dummy with 10 Tiger and 5 Angry Introduction: Hey name. How’s life? Good, well I’m in a bit of a situation here. See, I’ve suddenly had a rise in people who want to learn Sim-Fu however, I don’t have all the equipment! Could you help please? Hint: Angry is often found when you talk to someone Fun, like me. I really don’t know why though! Completion: Thanks! I can finally provide my classes with the right equipment. Reward: Training Dummy (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Dojo Dilemma Requirements: Play and complete the Dojo Dilemma Introduction: Hi, I have another dilemma. This time, the company that supply me with the boards and bricks that you learn to smash have given me double and I don’t have the storage space! Could you help me get rid of some of them, trust me, it’ll be fun! Hint: N/A Completion: Thanks, that’s really helped clear up some of the space in this place! Reward: Unlocked Dojo Dilemma, speak to Aran and you'll have the option to play it. Task 3 – Finishing Touches Requirements: Training Dummy with 10 Soccer Ball and 8 Moai, Locker with 3 Tiger and 3 8-Ball, Locker with 2 Hearts & Diamonds, 2 Clubs & Spades and 2 Textbook Introduction: Hello name. I’ve just realized, the trainees have no where to put any possessions. Could you make me a couple of lockers? Oh and, could I have my own personal Training Dummy please? Hint: All this stuff can be found under the ground, or growing from trees in the gardens. Completion: Thanks, my Dojo is finally complete! Reward: Locker Blueprint (unless already unlocked), Board Pile Decoration, Boxing Gloves Decoration, Sim-Fu Headband Decoration. Dialogue Introduction to Player *HI-YA! I am Master Aran, the best Martial Artist on all of Sims Island. Before you start doing Tasks for the Dojo *The secrets of Sim Fu are not easily learned. You must earn the knowledge over a lifetime. *Sloth Style is the best if you need to relax and calm yourself. *Penguin Style is a very hard style to learn. It takes much dedication. After all Tasks have been completed at the Dojo *Thanks for all your help here! *Baboon Style is very effective even thought it sounds pretty awkward. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *I only know of one person who knows the Evil Style, horrible style that is, really frowned upon, and it’s that Head MorcuBot guy. Be really careful! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:MySims Islanders Characters